The king of gudgeon's
by CoNstRIctor
Summary: concursos para ver quien es el rey de los albures... (Advertencia: si no sabes de eso no lo leas ya que no le encontrarás el chiste :D)
1. Chapter 1

Conductor 1: estamos aquí reunidos para las grandes semifinales de este gran torneo "The King of gudgeon's"

Conductor 2: como sabrán queridos espectadores después de cada torneo de kof se hace este tipo de concursos con el propósito de que los chicos más patéticos del torneo tengan otra oportunidad en otra zona y no me refiero únicamente al albur, volvemos contigo Ederick (nombre del conductor 1)

Ederick: gracias Rellinald, y bueno como repito estamos en las semifinales de este torneo donde los 4 ultimos de aquí me refiero a Joe higashi, shingo yabuki, Goro Daimon y Choi bounge están en esta gran semifinal

Rellinald: verdad ¿Cómo olvidar cuando el gran Daimon dejo en vergüenza a su oponente ramón? Casi lo dejo llorando

Ederick: es verdad o cuando choi dijo un doble albur reversado a su gran y sabio oponente el maestro chin getsai, eso si que dolió

Rellinald: bueno que tal si vamos a ver a los últimos 4 oponentes

En una parte del gran escenario se encontraban Joe y Daimon sentados en unas sillas meditando, la gente no paraba de echar gritos y porras a su preferido pues era la gran semifinal del torneo de albures, los jueces estaban sentados para dar temas de conversación y decir quien se había llevado el punto y a ver si alguien comentaba un albur suicida…

Juez 1: amigos estamos reunidos para dar inicio a la gran semifinal de este torneo

Los espectadores pegaron un gran grito

Juez 2: de este bando de Okinawa Japon Joe Higashi

Los espectadores pegaron un grito al escuchar el nombre mientras Joe les mandaba besos por sus alentos

Juez 2: y de esta otra de Osaka Japon Daimon

Los espectadores también aplaudieron a su nombre mientras el solo saludaba por ello

Juez 2: señor daimon quiere mandarle saludos a alguien que lo esté viendo

Daimon: si claro a todos lo que apoyan desde luego

Juez 2: ¿Y usted señor Higashi?

Joe: a los que me apoyen como dice Daimon

Juez 1: bien bien pensamos que el tema para esto seria

Juez 2: soldados

Juez 1: saldaditos bien dicho, señor Daimon y señor Higashi ¿preparados?, ha recuerden que solo tendrán 2 minutos y medio para que el duelo finalice al final diremos quien gano y si se trata de un empate el público será quien decidirá al ganador, si hacen un albur suicida se les descuentan dos puntos ¿correcto?

Recuerden que "J" es Joe y Daimon es una "D"… "J 1" juez 1 y "J 2" pues juez 2

J: si claro

D: ¿Quién empieza?

J 1: usted señor Daimon

D: bueno vemos… mmm que te meto de catrín y que sales de charro

J: baja la voz

D: este… me la agarras tu y otros dos

Leves risas

J: dentro de la milpa

D: te arrincono con una…

Joe se quedó en silencio por un momento pues ya no sabía que contestar

J1: hay un punto a favor de el señor Daimond- decía moviendo su banderín a favor de Daimon

J 2: aca se la mandó dura y no la agarró a tiempo va de nuevo

Se oyen risas del público

J1: ahora empieza usted señor daimon…

D: ¿Joe sabes que es de puebla lo tradicional? Todos dicen que es el camote pero yo se que es su mole

J: sumieras tus narices en el lodo

Leves risas

D: te lo argollo

J: te argollo porque eres fino

Más risas y pocos aplausos

D: para a ver si te agarro… y si te vino

J: no… eso no tiene que ver

J 1: no no suicida- dijo alzando el banderín en contra de Daimon

J 2 : no ps si solito se hizo el candado

Daimon hizo un gesto de desilusión por haberla regado

J 2: ps ahora ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de tema?

J 1: si mejor que tal si ahora son verduleros

J2: si son vendedores de fruta venga empieza el señor Higashi recordemos que lleva un punto menos señor Daimon

D: órale

J: ¿No sabes a como dan el manojo de culantro?

Leves risas

D: Si me da mucho gusto que me preguntes eso

Muy leves risas

J: A con razón reparas

Leves risas

D: ¿Cómo sigues?

J: ya puedes pasar

Leves risas

D: ¿Contigo? Contigo a donde

J: a donde quieras

D: ¿para qué te quiero si ya no ladras?

Leves risas

J: ¿Ya no tienes barbas?

Risas

D: te asonajo para que salgas

Leves risas

En eso el juez 1 interrumpió

J 1: ¿Qué pasó ahí amigos?

J 2: el tema era de verduras

J1 : como los 2 se distrajeron del tema no le damos el punto a nadie esta vez no

J 2: venga chavos también hay que agarrar el tema de camotes plátanos y cosas asi ¿Si?

Los dos asintieron riendo un poco por desviarse del tema

D: ¿oye sabias que el plátano viene de surrapatlán?

Leves risas

J: mentira viene de Tasco

Risas

D: atascas las narices en el lodo

J: no, con todo y todo

Leves risas

D: te lo meto a ti y a tu amigo el más gordo

Muy leves risas

J: haa, sóbale, sóbale

Leves risas

D: si te sobo te pones como un pepino

J: ja… échame unos en tu sobrino

Los espectadores rieron con gracia y aplaudieron

D: ¿Cómo vino?

J 1: momento, como hubo aplausos pues se le otorga un puntito al señor Higasi y retomamos de nuevo con usted señor… adelante

J: bueno ¿no sabías que en tus tlacoyos le echan el rábano ahí?

Muy leves risas

D: a si son las que vende doña Tomasa allá

Muy leves risas

J: jaja, de un oído

Leves risas

D: te lo roigo a ti y a tu amigo

J: ¿Qué es mi zapato o que es?

D: No te lleves conmigo porque luego vas a querer camote

J: no te levantes sigue sentado

Muy leves risas

D: en tu pulmón

Muy muy leves risas

J: ta lloviendo allá por la tierra

Risas

D: y está muy cerca de aquí

J: ahí sigue sentado no te levantes

Muy muy leves risas

D: me levanto para ir contigo

J: no voy de cacería

BLING…

J 1: tiempo…

J 2: bien hay que deliberar

J 1: señor Higashi usted y el señor Daimon demostraron tener potencial en el albur pero recordemos que el señor Daimon tiene un suicida quitándole su punto que tenia y quedando en cero

J 2: con el ultimo del sobrino

Risas

J2: usted señor Higashi por ello tiene el privilegio de ser quien pase a la gran final

J 1: tl señor Joe tuvo bien agarrado su rollo y lo manejo bastante bien

Risas

J 2: bien un aplauso al señor Daimon… y se queda aquí para la gran final el señor Higashi

El publico despide a goro por la derrota mientras que este y joe se dan la mano amistosamente …

J 1: bien este ha sido el primer finalista de este torneo y muy pronto veremos quien es el que se enfrentara con el señor Higashi

Volviendo con los conductores

Rellinald: valla que cosas el señor Goro fue derrotado por Joe

Ederick: a pesar de ello vernos después de unos cortes quien es el retador que peleara la gran final en este torneo de albures y el que se llevara a casa la suma de 100,000 pesos

Rellinald: a continuación los próximos participantes serán, el joven Shingo y el sabio Choi que gane el mejor

Decia el conductor mientras los 2 entraban al escenario saludando y felices hasta el momento.

Ederick: y usted desde casa si quiere ver quien es el ganador de esto y el que pase a la gran final contra el señor Higashi no cambie de canal.


	2. Chapter 2

Cerca de ahí estaba un sujeto con unos lentes obscuros

(la R es de Ramon)

R: deslichentes yo tuve que haber ganado el concurso, obvio que los jueces le dieron preferencia a ese tonto de daimon ven no pudo contra el tonto de Joe, pero ya verán ahora si

En eso se acerca hasta Choi y desconsideradamente se acerca con un vaso de agua que tenía más bien purgante, este tipo inconscientemente se toma el agua después de agradecer a Ramon por ello

R: jejejeje

J 1 : bueno pues demos inicio esta gran semifinal que le parece?

(la C es de Choi)

C: haa esperen creo que, que… haaaaaaaaaaa

Salió corriendo de escenario tomándose del estomago

(la S de Shingo)

S: ¿Qué ha pasado ya gané?

J 2: esperen esperen… los comentaristas me acaban de informar que Athena ha vencido a Iori en el concurso musical

Pasaban una escena de cómo Iori estrangulaba al juez por su decisión mientras que Athena sonreía feliz por haberlo vencido

J 1: mientras que en el concurso de ajedrecistas Kyo Kusanagi ha logrado vencer a Kensou

Pasaron una escena de sie llorando mientras que Kyo se recargaba en la silla y presumía su trofeo

J 2: también que Terry venció en el concurso de chistes y que hay un triple empate en cuanto a medidas femeninas disputadas entre Shermie, Angel y Mai

R: oigan no van a dar inicio al concurso- dijo molesto

J 1: pero ya no hay otro participante de semifinales

R: eso creen

Ramon se dejo descubrir por los demás impactándolos

J 1: señor ramón que no había perdido

R: claro que no, le dieron la preferencia a ese bruto de Daimon verán como un mexicano alburea esta vez sere el mejor para que no le den preferencias a nadie

S: dices

R: ya verás perro faldero, te dare un tremenda arrastrada

J 1: solo hay una forma de solucionar esto, que empiece el duelo de albures

J 2: bueno entonces para esto el tema seria… panaderos, el alburero mas chingon será quien se enfrente al señor higashi, veamos que tiene ramón, espieza Shingo

S: a ver Ramon, ¿Qué te parece mi virote?

R: agárreme usted confianza

S: te agarra cuando voy al baño mi aigo

Muy muy leves risas

R: bueno hay voy y lo tiro

Leves risas

S: te tiro soñando

Leves risas

R: ja, sueñas conmigo

Leves risas

S: no, me empulgas

R: seras perro

Risas

S: y las palabras sueltas que tenias?

R: he te suelto a la calle

Muy muy leves risas

S: no por que ahí ladras

R: y te ladro por que no me sales

Leves risas

S: no, te sales de mis piales

Muy muy leves risas

R: te cargas a tus compadres

S: a tus hermanas no ardes?

R: no ps reparte

S: no mejor trueno

Muy muy leves risas

R: las cadenas

Leves risas

S: ¿Qué se le arrastra?

R: te arrastro con un cocol

El juez interrumpió en eso

J 1: se salieron del tema pero iban bien en la replica

J 2 : y con eso de las hermanas pero todo iba bien

J 1: ¿Por qué no hacer un tema de hermanas?

J 2 : es verdad esta vez que sea un tema de hermanas les parece?

Los chavos asintieron por ello

J1 : bueno esta no se le da el punto a nadie por ahora pero venga empieza señor Ramon

R: ok… Shingo, a noche vi a su hermana y no me dieron razón de a donde fue

S: no es que estaba bien peloncita y que…

Leves risas

R: es que la dejaste ir por la leche y…

Risas

S: no es que llegó Zacarías y se la llevo

Risas y pocos aplausos

R: uuu pues aunque sea a fuerzas

Muy muy leves risas

S: ¿a fuerzas te vas a salir con ella?

R: me salgo para llevármela al baile

Leves risas

S: no pero vas a bailar en un comalisimo que…

R: no… en el comal tu hermana me hace las tortillas

Risas

S: no me pongas…

R: en 4 jajajaja

Los espectadores rieron con mucha gracia y aplaudieron a Ramon por la contestación que hizo también los jueces

J 1: nada aquí hay un punto a favor del señor ramón muy bien contestado jaja

Dijo alzando el banderín al señalarlo

J 2: venga señor Shingo si quiere seguir en esto tiene que esforzarse, ahora espere… ahora si conteste a lo último que dijo

S: en cuatro te tengo mi amigo

R: bueno pues aunque sea la canasta

Muy leves risas

S: no me robes

Leves risas

R: ja te robo de 15

Muy leves risas

S: y te entrego de 18

Los jueces y espectadores rieron por ese comentario

R: a tu hermana se la llevaron 8

Leves risas

S: pico el oyito y mato

R: a no mejor me la lleva un rato

Leves risas

S: pero adentro

Risas

R: te quedas

Risas

S: en tinieblas

Leves risas

R: tiemblas por qué quieres

Risas

S: pero tu carne aquí tienes

Leves risas

R: a… a tu hermana me la detienes jajaja

De nuevo los espectadores e inclusive los jueces comenzaron a reir

J 1: jajajajaja bueno bueno jajaja ahora si vimos que esta estuvo muy difícil, por des fortuna solo quedan 13 segundos señor Shingo asi que no puede hacer nada para quitarle los dos puntos al señor Ramon por lo tanto Ramon pasa a la gran final contra el señor higashi

El público enloqueció por la noticia

R: lo sabían chinga, nadie puede contra un mexicano- dijo en voz baja

Después se despidió de shingo

S: me chingaste el cabezón- dijo riendo

R: a sóplale

S: tu oreja

R: molleja?, después

S: jajajaja okey me volviste a ganar suerte en la gran final

Se despidió y ramón pasó asi a la gran final

Ederick: wow la gran final está muy próxima, después de haber perdido el gran mexicanísimo reclama su trono como el rey de los labures

Rellinald: sera una competencia a todo dar mientras tanto esperemos que ramón le haga honor a su país, volveremos después de algunos mensajes más :D

La gran final se llevaría a cabo muy pronto la gran final sería la mejor que gane el mejor


	3. Chapter 3

Volviendo con el torneo:

Rellinald: muy bien amigos aficionados a los albures es hora de dar una información, Ederick

Ederick: si muchas gracias, bueno antes de la gran final que se pondrá de lo mejor estos son los últimos resultados de las competencias, King venció a Heidern jugando pool americano y hawaiano

Rellinald: no olvidemos que también venció jugando carambola de tres bandas y jugando fantasia

Ederick: uy eso de seguro que le dolio a el comandante, bueno en otras noticias ralf jones fue el ganador de las guerra de fuercitas tras vencer a Soire

Rellinar: Kim batio terriblemente a Andy en cocinar comida a la italianis, japonesa y russa

Ederick: bueno estos fueron los últimos resultados de los concursos ahora venga que esta es la gran final de finales, aquí se decidirá quién es el mas chingon para esto de albures

Con los jueces y os últimos competidores

J 1: bien señor Joe y señor Ramón, ustedes son los mejores en esto de albures pero es momento de decidir quién tiene más por dentro

J 2: para hacer esto mas tedioso se dividirá esto en 5 partes de retos albureros, quien gane 3 de 5 sera el ganador, en caso de un empate tendrán que desempatar ganado 2 veces porque vamos a ver quien es el más pocas tuercas ¿quedo claro?

Ambos asintieron

J1: querido publico por esta única vez voy a pedir que no aplaudan ni que se rian, en este duelo el que se quede callado será el vencedor, nosotros tampoco intervendremos para decir si fue suicida o algo por el estilo asi que ya saben

J2 : entonces… el que se quede callado será el perdedor, recuerden que esto es por niveles son 5, así que empecemos con un nivel muy básico, ustedes sabrán que decir asi que comience el duelo,

J 1: jálele usted señor Joe…

J: venga… entonces… nivel uno… vete a la verga Ramón

R: mejor siéntate un rato

J: me siento en tu lomo

R: pico y como

J: del manojo

R: el que tiene cara de ojo

J: aja sóplale

R: en tus orejas

J: las mocho y te las dejo parejas

R: ya m chingaste cabeza

J: no mames

R: ¿derrames? Ponte unas tuallitas

Después de ello quedo un silencio y el juez alzó la banderita al lado de Ramón

J 1: ahora un nivel 2 más vivos venga empiece señor joe por que perdió

J: oye y ¿Cómo están tus hermanas?

R: la pelona, la cabezona o la peluda?

J: uf ya me la pusiste dura

R: pues siéntate que no se va a desmayar

J: pero tu hermana me cura

R: barbas tengas en la abertura

J: me pegas

R: en las nalgas

J: no salgas que te chiflo

R: chíflame en este

J: en la lumbre se te tueste

R: no lo tuestes cometelo crudo

J: Chi-como-no

R: comete este

J: me agarras cuando te acuestes

R: no jales que descobijas

J: descobijo a tu hermana

R: ¿Qué descobijo a tu hermana?

J: otra vez? Nomamenaces…

Un bullido se apodero del centro y esta vez el juez dio su preferencia y punto a Joe el cual hizo una cara de victoria y con su mano hizo lo mismo

J 2: ahora vengan que esto va a ser un nivel 3 empiece señor Joe

J: oye patas…

R:le van tocando al viento

J: la vara

R: apúrale que se para

J: chupa limos y se te va como agua

R: tranquilo que saco los P2 aquí y en Nicaragua

J: no te vallas tan lejos mejor baja por los chescos

R: alla tras la loma

J: si allá donde estabas cuando el agua

R:¿Qué agua?

J: cuando la aguantabas

R: A tu hermana?

J: me prestas

R: apestas por que quieres, aquí ajita la botella y ponte loción

J: barbas tengas 50 cm debajo del esternón

R: ahí arriba del pelón

J: zurras

R: ¿sudas? Te echamos aire

J: sóplame en este ojo

R: sentonces para que somos amigos

J: nalgamas para echarse la mano

R: te voy a echar a perder

J: no te va a arder, le ponemos crema

R: sacame de una duda…

J: si, la crema es amarilla.

R: a flojo nadie me gana

J: aflojas pero las de atrás

R: te chingo aquí y en donde estas

J: si la cabeza…

R: me la agarras con tristeza

J: pues no llores que no te va a doler

R: a pus ya se dejo?

J: ¿Cómo?

R: la del mono

J: esa es de primaria, pero ya está grande

R:a caricias no me llevo

J: siéntate y cuestióname

R: Pus a como estamos?

J: a leche seis

R: chispas, tanto asi

J: si pero tus calzones son amarillos no?

R: bajo hasta las talones y veo el fundillo, para asegurarme del color

J: no hay dolor pero la tuya tiene un horrible olor

R: perdón por picarte el ojo estas bien?

El silencio quedo intacto y una vez más el juez guio su banderín a favor de Ramón que había salido victorioso

J 1: señor Ramón está a solo un logro más para coronarse rey de los albures, señor higashi tiene que estar vivo si no vale madres

Volviendo con los conductores

Rellinarld: Wow Ederick esta pelea sí que estuvo reñida

Ederick: en efecto mi querido compatriota, Ramón está a solo un logro más para coronarse el rey de los albures… ¿podra lograrlo?

Rellinald: a mí me sigue molestando que Heidern no lograra vencer a King, pero esta vez la chica demostró tener ámbito y superioridad en el billar ni modo amigo mío, lo que me acontece ahora es saber si podrá o no podrá el maestro mexicanísimo Ramón vencer al tal Joe higashi…

Ederick: No lo sabremos dentro del próximo corte? No cambie de canal si quieres saber si Ramón gana o Joe logra empatar, aunque a mi parecer yo quiero creer que Ramón ganará… volvemos dentro de muy poco no cambie ni deje de sintonizarnos jaja.


	4. Chapter 4

Rellinald: bueno amigos amigas ya estamos a punto de saber quién va a ser el fututo rey de albures y no me sorprendería que fuera Ramón

Ederick: a mí tampoco me sorprendería algo como eso ya que lleva una de ganar, Joe tendría que demostrar ser más hábil y eso no es todo ya que llevaran el cuarto round a cabo y eso quiere decir que es un nivel casi experto para albureros, recordemos que los mexicanísimos o que México es la cumbre donde nació el albur

Rellinald: bueno Ederick que te parece se apostamos? Yo le apuesto a Ramón y tu a Joe

Ederick: está bien la quincena te voy a apostar jeje después de todo tu ganas un poco más que yo…

Mientras tanto, Joe y Ramón se concentraban al máximo pensando las respuestas que podrían decirse el uno al otro, Joe tomaba un vaso de agua y su contrincante se tomaba de la cabeza meditando

J 1: creo que ya hemos dejado pasar tiempo asi que es hora de que estos últimos dos rounds se lleven a cabo

J 2. Señor joe recordar que usted tiene una en su contra en caso de que Ramón llegara a ganar este ultimo encuentro creo que ya sabe que el será el ganador

J: si lo se pero ya no me lo recuerde que me pongo mas nervioso

J 2: lo lamento mucho señor Joe asi que bueno creo que es hora de que demos inicio a este o a estos últimos encuentros que somos el único torneo que no ha terminado aun ¬_¬

J 1: señor ramón usted será quien empice asi que dejemos de discutir y arranquemos…

R: caray que tarde llegas amigazo

J: o pos no pasaba el k-mion

R: pues llegaste en el puro momento de la comida. ¿Qué te echas: un tequis, una chevecha o le tiras al blanco?

J: oyes pues para comenzar jálame un poquito la baba

R: echo el pulque en jarra o en vaso?

J: échamelo pero que sea curadito de cacahuate

R: solo hay de miembrillo, y te va a caer bien porque de comer hay: sopa de verguras, y de guizado va a ver gallinas en tacos, eh... aguallón torneado empapas y enchiladas de olla.

J:para comenzar a comer pasame dos teleras

R: si pero oye ¿te molesto con el chile? Es que me agarra lejos

J: siéntate, ahorita te lo paso, y me remuerde la conciencia no habértelo pasado antes.

R: te va a gustar mucho el chile… ah es mascabel

J: ¡Voy! ¿Te gusta a ti-eso?

R: me molesta que me hables cuando estoy moviendo el bigote

J: ¡uy! Y'ora, pa' quedar satisfechos, sólo faltan unos frijolianos, los acompletadores.

R: mejor acompletale con un chile relleno

J: tsk tu luego luego a repelar

R: es que la coliflor esta antojadiza

J: pues damela

R: ¿De postre no quieres unos plátanos con crema?

J: me llama la atención que me digas eso, si bién sabes que estoy a dieta. Mejor dáme un cafecito.

R: el cafecito te lo voy a sacar, pero después no me eches la culpa de que no duermes.

J: hablando de dormir… ¿Cómo te caería una dormidita?

R: agarra tu catre

J: te voy a agarrar de las orejas, y ya estuvo bien, y no me vuelvas a invitar a comer porque con tus alegatos, a la mejor hasta me hace daño la comida.

R: ¡voy! Limosnero y con garrote

J: pues agarra tu comida y guárdatela por la…

R: ya saquese de aquí…

Joe sudaba al no saber que contestar, no supo cuanto tiempo quedo en silencio hasta que el juez alzo el banderín a favor de ramón. En esos momentos ramón hizo una cara de victoria y Joe solo pudo taparse la cara por perder

R: si lo sabia, nadie puede no podre contra nosotros chinga, somos los mejores… esto es por todos y cada uno de los mexicanos

Los jueces y los espectadores solo aplaudían por la victoria del mexicanísimo sobre el japonés

R: lo siento Joe… tal vez su fuerte sean los combates y eso pero en los albures no hay nadie que nos gane

J: esta bien muchas felicidades Ramón te lo mereces

Dijo dándole un apretón de mano y sonriendo a lo que Ramón hizo lo mismo

J 1: damas y caballeros tenemos por fin a nuestro rey de albures el señor Ramón

Los espectadores gritaron mientras una hermosa chica llegaba con la copa del campeonato y en el fondo de ella mucho dinero que sumaban los 100 000 pesos, Ramón gritaba de la emoción y felicidad por haber ganado el torneo

R: esto significa mucho para mí… haber ganado el torneo no saben lo feliz que estoy de esto – decía casi llorando de emoción

Los demás solo aplaudían y le echaban porras por haber vencido en el torneo

Rellinald: jajajaja urra, bueno querido Ederick creo que tu quincena es mía

Ederick: lloraba con el moco escurriendo por que había perdido su dinero apostando a Joe

Rellinald: oh vamos amigo mío no todo está mal, ánimos que el perder todo tu dinero de la quincena no sea motivo para llorar, al menos quiero que veas el lado bueno de todo esto

Ederick: ¿Qué es el lado bueno en esto?

Rellinald: ¡no hay nada jajajajajajajaja!- reventó a reír

Su compañero solo se echo a llorar de nuevo como un niño de 11 años

Volviendo con Ramón

R: gracias, de verdad gracias amigos- decía repartiendo besos por toda la sala

J 1: ¿y qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer con su dinero señor?

R: bueno antes que nada realizare todos mis sueños, y bueno ahora que los he cumplido que son ser el mejor alburero y ganar mucho dinero creo que es momento de hacer una gran fiesta en mi casa… vamos chicos todos están invitados

Los que se encontraban ahí se alegraron y salieron para ir a la casa de ramón a celebrar, inclusive Joe, Daimon y Shingo… es más… sepa dios de donde salieron los demás participantes de los demás torneo pero el chiste es que ellos también estaban listos para ir a la fiesta

Rellinald: ¿oíste eso amigo que te parece si vamos a echarnos unos tragos y olvidas tu pena de que perdiste?

Ederick: está bien ahora el que llegue al último a la casa de Ramón es… es… - no se le ocurría nada- ay el último en llegar jajaja

Y dicho esto los reporteros amigos se echaron acorrer para alcanzarlos. Es así como ramón fue el gran y reconocido… "Rey de los albures"


End file.
